Let's Go Sunning
by sugarbombs
Summary: Sequel to 'One Day I'll Fly Away'. Gob goes home, with a little help from his friends.


Sorry it's taken forever but this is the new series of One Day I'll Fly Away. More action based and more characters. :)

* * *

><p>The journey from Megaton had been a lot more thrilling than Gob had ever imagined. Leaving the dive was an almost orgasmic thought before tonight but now it had actually happened it was so much more intense – and here he was the hero with a pretty girl clutching his arm like he was her sworn protector. It was great and he was hard pushed to describe it in any other way.<p>

Roxie on the other hand had been shitting herself. She didn't know who 'Silver' was, where they were going and the dust storm was just adding to the anxiety she had in her stomach. To make matters worse Gob was sporting a particularly dopey grin all the way which didn't comfort her in the slightest – was he even paying attention to where they were headed? She had come to the conclusion that after 15 years in Megaton he'd gone soft and forgotten about all the raiders and monsters out here.

When they'd arrived at the little bungalow Gob had banged on the door repeatedly and shouted through the storm but there was no answer. He broke the lock by shoving himself into the door several times but it eventually gave and he had let the pair in. It was empty. Empty and dark. Empty, dark and smelly. Roxie didn't like it here but Gob paid no attention and shoved a metal crate infront of the door as a makeshift new lock. It was weighty and even if it didn't hold they'd hear it move before anyone came in.

When the static of the storm died out and the ringing left Roxie's ears she almost wished it hadn't. The pair stood looking at each other in the most awkward silence not really knowing where to go from here on. A lot had happened that night, and there were a lot of eggshells to be wary of. Gob tried to pass the time with idle chatter as he sat on the bed and pulled his boots off.

"I'm sure she'll be back in the morning, she's probably taking cover someplace else tonight" he sighed as he wiggled his toes between the tatty material of his old socks. They were almost as worn as he was.

Roxie just shrugged. _Probably not Gob, this is the wasteland._ She joined him on the bed picking at the material on her dress in her lap. Gob had managed to find himself his old Merc Adventurer outfit before leaving which could probably protect him much more than what she had on. He started taking off the heavy layers but stayed in his underwear and the red jumper before he slowly shuffled back.

"I didn't think it'd be like this" Roxie offered up to the air as she gazed upwards at the peeling ceiling.

"What would?" Gob said rubbing sand out of his left eye not really paying attention.

"Getting out" _Obviously._

"Same here" Gob said sloping down to lean back on his elbows, he kicked his feet a little.

"I guess I thought it'd be really exciting and glamorous even, but it's dark and scary and-" she paused and looked at Gob who looked just as unsure as when she had first kissed him. The thought brought back warm memories of when they had the nights to themselves and even though they were held captive they were at least safe. "I feel pretty stupid" she ended.

Gob pulled her closer to him and then helped her shuffle into the messy bed. He grasped her and pulled her in tight so that her head rested in his neck and he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"You're not stupid, I thought like that too" he whispered.

"That just means you're stupid too" she mumbled into his neck. She felt his chuckle rumble up his throat before it hit the air.

"Probably, but I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be idiots with" he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Roxie shifted in her dress, it was uncomfortable under the covers so she tried to pick at the buttons whilst staying close to Gob. Like a teenage boy he felt his stomach tighten at the premise of her being in any state of undress around him – despite the fact he lay in an old jumper and underwear. He was over being shy about his body, she didn't care so why should he but what he still couldn't understand was that she'd picked him of all people to see all of her. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and when he opened them there she was, fully under the covers again – this time only in that black bra and matching bottoms. He swallowed hard as he felt her naked legs intertwine with his own and she moved her mouth back to his neck, only this time layering soft, heated kisses there. He couldn't help but let out a virginal moan when she snaked a hand under his jumper and traced it over his chest.

Things were heating up fast when he finally snapped out of his daze and found her mouth, his hand reached the back of her head and he found himself abandoning his soft sweet self and pulled at her hair.

But something was wrong. Something panged in his chest.

_Ignore it._

He powered through and tried to pin himself on top of her, which was difficult due to the tangle of limbs they already were. He looked down at her and the feeling came back again. Uneasy, it settled in his stomach but he couldn't decide what it is.

She looked up at him worried as she took note of Gob's stunted pace.

"Is everything ok?" Roxie sighed breathlessly as she took note of Gob's stunted pace.

"I don't" he stared down at her, the way he had her under him seemed wrong. Almost trapped, trapped and pinned like what Moriarty had-

The image of her cowering under the drunk Irishman sprung into his head and he immediately sat up. The feeling hit him cold in the face and he now knew what it was clear as day.

Guilt.

"This isn't right" he mumbled pulling himself off and trying to get back into a sleeping position next to her.

"Are you serious?" Roxie choked almost.

"I don't think we should-" Gob hesitated trying to find the right words, "Not after-"

"Save it." Roxie spat and rolled over so her back was towards him.

The tension was thick but what could he do. _Anything I do now will just make it worse, being the good guy and I'm still a dick…_

That night they would sleep cold and back to back.

_So this is the new beginning huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Scrape. Thud. Scraaaaaape.<strong>

****Footsteps?

Roxie lay half awake and face down on the bed. Gob was missing and she was now angled towards the wall more. _What is he doing moving everything around so early...__  
><em>

"I told you this is the place, I've come here a lot more than you buddy" a ghoul, _probably Gob - what is he moaning about..._

"Fine but then I must go to Megaton" Another ghoul?

Voices. _**Two voices.**_

Roxie cracked an eye open but all she saw was the wall. She couldn't get up an run - half from fear and the other half from her being almost naked. _Where's Gob?_

The footsteps got closer as they left the kitchen and into the same room as her. She lay perfectly still.

"I'm telling you this Silver chick, she's got the biggest-" The first voice stopped and Roxie inwardly cringed. "Shit is that?"

She screamed helplessly and sat up gathering the blankets around her and hiding her face into them. She caught the glimpse of two ghouls, a trader and a behemoth.

"Freeze" she heard the second, cooler voice demand. A gun clicked.

"Do you think it's?" the trader asked.

"No. 101 would have woke up long before we got a foot in the door" the larger ghoul said coldly.

"And put one in our heads for good measure, bloody bigots eh?" the trader joked.

"What do you want?" Roxie mumbled into the sheets ending with a sniff. _Day one and I'm dead, where the fuck is Gob?_

"We aren't gunna hurt you, are we Charon?" Roxie lifted her head up to see the trader nod at the big guy. _Charon?_

'Charon' snorted and lowered his weapon.

"Who are you?" Roxie wiped her eyes.

"I'm Quinn" the trader patted his chest but was interrupted by the smash of the back door.

In came Gob brandashing a dirty shovel and a stern look on his face - it really didn't suit him.

"Rox? Are you alright?" he moved towards her but then clocked onto who was in the room with them.

"Gob?" Quinn rasped. "Gob is that you? Ha!"

Gob dropped his shovel and embraced the intruder.

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" as the two friends reunited with each other there was an awkward silence between Roxie and this 'Charon'. She sat and he stood, silently they sized eachother up.

"I've got business everywhere and Charon's got business in Megaton" Quinn smiled at Gob as he thumbed in the large ghouls direction. Gob's faced dropped a little at the sight of Charon, _he's bad news._

"Oh, hey Charon" Gob mumbled and only got a nod in reply.

"So who's this lovely lady?" Quinn smiled pushing back what was left of his hair. Gob knew the look in his eye, it would be almost funny if it wasn't for Roxie. Quinn had always come back telling tales of sexual encounters with the smoothskins he traded with - though most of the Underworld residents hadn't really believed him they were still good stories. Old habits died hard and even after ghoulification Quinn still considered himself a ladies man.

"Roxie" Gob said with a hint of warning to his tone.

"Charmed" Roxie rolled her eyes, "Now that the meet and greet is over you boys mind getting out so I can get dressed?" she spat.

Quinn's eyes widened in mock shock and he grinned at Charon - who was nowhere near as amused. Although Charon did seem to squint at the mention of her name.

"Yeah uh, lets move guys" Gob stuttered herding them back to the kitchen as Roxie wrapped herself in the cover and stood up.

"What's with the shovel?" she heard Quinn ask Gob.

"Oh I uh, found Silver" Gob said solemly.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

It wasn't that Roxie didn't feel bad, it was just she wasn't surprised - the woman had been missing from her home all night in a sandstorm. _Poor Gob, I probably shouldn't be angry at him... No. No this doesn't excuse his behaviour..._ She straightened up and started to look though Silver's wardrobe.

_Not like she needs this anymore._


End file.
